gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
Emma West
Rachel.gif artiehappy.gif high.gif 34glow6.gif b7g841-1.gif k0r2bn.gif cryyyy.gif iloveyou.gif wewantthefunk.gif Emma Kay Mary West is the portrayer of Finachel her first apperance was on the 19 September 2000. Young Life Emma doesn't remember much about her childhood but she knows a few things Baptism Her fave story was her Baptism. Emma had her Baptism with her cousin Damon. Damon was good and Emma was bad. She rang the big bell and her mum gave her a pen to play with but Emma was cheeky and threw at her head. Her sister Stacey and her boyfriend ( now husband) were in the back laughing. Emma started running around laughing. The priest called her the "Devil" The Old Man and His Walking Stick One day Emma and her mum were at the bank and Emma kept annoying an old grumpy man the man told Emma's mum to make her stop her mum did tell her but Emma didn't listen and kept annoying him and the man said this to Emma "If you don't stop I will hit you with a walking stick" The man said holding his stick in the air Emma giggled. But luckily he didn't hit her. The Coffee Table Emma, Her Mum and her Nana who was visiting from New Zealand went out to a coffee shop. Now Emma was still young and cheeky when her mum and nana got their coffee Emma was bored and started tapping the table her mum told her stop but Emma shook her head and pushed the whole table off. Emma was lucky that the coffee wasn't in glass cause her mum's coffee was on the table and well you know happened. Kisses & Hugs Emma's cousin Damon came over one day. Note: They were both still very young. Damon and Emma started playing with some toys then Damon went out of the room and Emma follwed him.. and tried to kiss and hug him... Damon knocked Emma down a few times but said "Gaa" Which pretty much meant sorry in baby. Sister's Presents.. Emma's oldest sister Stacey got alot gifts from her father ( he travelled alot) and her boyfriend but Emma went in there everyday and ruined pretty all of them Stacey got so sick of it she bought a lock so Emma couldn't get in but Emma some how got in.. Smart Emma! Evil Eye Emma was cheeky when she was young when ever she got in trouble she would give them a evil eye look. Kid years Emma remembers her years from 6- 9 Burned Eye When Emma was 6 her mum, sister Melissa were in Mum's room Melissa was having a smoke then a grasshopper jumped on Melissa's leg Melissa screamed and dropped her cigarette and it landed right in Emma's eye Emma almost became blind that day but luckily it did not affect her eye sight Chairs Are Strong And Can Break Heads Emma was playing outside one day and saw her that her friends from next door had come home so Emma grabbed a chair and ran to the fence ( the back fence which was high) While Emma was running she lost her focus and dropped the chair on her head cracking it open and Emma dropped the chair fully and ran inside she had to go to the doctors and get it glued back together, Emma learned that metal chairs are dangerous. Fail Handstand In grade 3 Emma was watching her friends do handstands so she tried to do one but asked her friends to hold her legs in case she fell because this was her first time trying and one of her friends let go making Emma fall over and break her fingers. 9th Birthday Emma was going to have her first birthday on her 10th but really wanted it on her 9th so she got one. She went to a zoo and there was MASSIVE park there where Emma was walking across a bridge where if she missed a rope she would fall Emma missed one but got stuck because she holding on by a rope but luckily she just let go she found it fun. Ten Emma turned 10 in 2010 and feels old Videos From My Youtube thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|right Category:Female Category:Gleek Category:Glee Category:Emma West Category:Glee Wiki Category:Females Category:Gleek Category:Glee Category:Glee Wiki Category:Finachel Category:Finchel Category:Puckleberry Category:Fuinn Category:Tike Category:Users who ship Puckelberry Category:Users who ship Finchel Category:Quick Category:Users who ship Quick Category:Quam Category:Users who ship Quam Category:Finn Hudson Category:Glee Wiki Category:Ten Category:Girl Category:Gleeks Category:Tike Category:Bike Category:Big Puckleberry Fan Category:Carma Category:Wemma Category:Big Finchel Fan Category:Glee Wiki Category:Cool Category:Awesome person Category:Australia Category:Brisbane Category:QLD Category:Emma Category:West Category:Kay Category:Mary Category:Finn Category:Rachel Category:Puck Category:Mark Salling Category:Kurt Category:Glee!!! Category:Rachel Berry Category:Cory Montheith Category:Finn Hudson Category:Noah Puckerman Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Blaine Category:Brittany S. Pierece Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Finchel shiper! Category:Females Category:Gleekness Category:Santana Lopez Category:Mike Chang Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Artie Abrams Category:Users who ship Bartie Category:Use Category:G Category:L Category:E Category:E Category:G Category:L Category:E Category:E Category:K Category:G Category:L Category:E Category:E Category:W Category:I Category:K Category:I Category:I Love Glee! Category:Glee Rules!!!!! Category:Glee Music Wiki Category:Spanish Glee Wiki Category:i am ten xD Category:TEN Category:I Category:Love Category:Glee Category:So Category:Much Category:Queen Gleek Category:Queen Category:Glee Category:Bitch Category:Brittany S. Pierece Category:People who are like Brittany S. Pierce Category:Users Category:Gleeks Pages Category:Cool Gleeks Category:Girl who created more than three wikis Category:Videos Category:Dissapeared Girl